Xin
by Chatay
Summary: Belief. It's definately something that Daisuke has been lacking recently. What happens when everyone else decides to find out what happened at their college graduation? Daisuke's secrets won't stay secrets much longer. Kensuke, Daiken, Kenyako.
1. Chapter 1 The Bachelor

Xin  
Lyra  
Chapter 1

AN: This fiction has a variety of couplings. However there are three main couples.  
Miyaken, Takari, Daiken. This fiction is rated PG-13 due to language and a bit of sexual  
content. There will be no sex scene, but plenty of references to various sexual acts  
and what not. I hope you enjoy the fiction.

............................................................  
  
Daisuke glared as he tried to read the blurry letters on the label of the can he currently held in his hand. He frowned even more as he walked into his bedroom to see the supposed vision that was currently occupying his bed. She had a place to sleep, so why the hell must she insist on using his bed.

'Probably because you never sleep,' he thought most annoyed.  
  
His eyes wandered over her slender frame, only partially covered by the covers. Any man would agree that she was gorgeous. She had shoulder length dust brown hair that at the moment was cascading across the pillow in a most graceful manner. She was about a foot or so shorter than him, and her eyes well they were just so hard to describe. She had not one flaw, so you would think that the sight of her naked body in his bed would bring him some satisfaction, it did not. He frowned even more, if that was possible, as her eyes opened.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Dai?" she yelled, pulling the covers over her body.  
  
He frowned at this, "What the hell are you going on about, you know very well I'm not about to rape you or anything."  
  
She shook her head as if to clear it, "Sorry. I'm not always the most considerate when I wake up, especially when I see one of my best friends staring at my naked ass."  
  
He laughed a bit, "You act like its something I haven't seen before. Hell I wouldn't even see it, if you'd stay in your own bed for once."  
  
She sent daggers with her eyes his way, as she stood up with the sheets still covering her body.  
  
"Well its not like you ever sleep anyways. I can't remember a time when I haven't come home to find you either working on something, or passed out from drinking too much," she muttered.  
  
He shrugged as he walked over to his closet and threw her a shirt. She caught it, annoyance and disappointment still obvious in her eyes.  
  
"Some people don't handle things like you, they can't just go on with life pretending like nothings happened," he snapped back.  
  
"Don't even start with me Daisuke; you know very well that's not how I handle things. I have no choice, but to go on with life. What the hell do you expect me to do huh? There's not really anything I can do. At least you know my problems, I on the other hand have no idea why you intend to drink your life away!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her then turned heel and walked out of the room. Hikari threw her arms up in frustration and then flopped back down on the bed.  
  
"He's a very stubborn person isn't he?" she muttered.  
  
"He'll tell us when he's ready. However trying to talk with him when he's drunk... you know as well as I do, what a waste of time that is." replied a new voice.  
  
"Tailmon, what's going on with him? He's been like this ever since we showed up on his doorstep a month ago. God only knows how long this all has been going on."  
  
The feline digimon stretched as she curled up next to her human partner.  
  
"I don't know Hikari-chan. I've tried talking with chibimon about it, but he just shakes his head and said Daisuke isn't handling some changes very well."  
  
Hikari sighed as she buried her face in the pillow. She knew very well how horrible change can be, but what had changed in Daisuke's life that was so awful. His business was doing great, hell he was on TV every other day since the media had decided he was the new most eligible bachelor.  
  
"Well it can't be anything to do with work, he's doing great there," she stated.  
  
"Maybe its something to do with the others?" questioned the feline digimon.  
  
"Well let's see here. Iori's just finishing up college, but honestly him and Dai were never very close so I highly doubt there would be any stress in their friendship. Taichi and Yamato are off on another one of their "lovers" trips; I think that perhaps Sora and Mimi tagged along on that one as well. Jyou is off on a residency in America and Koushirou I believe is with him working on something or other. So that leave's Miyako and. Ken."  
  
"I would appreciate if you wouldn't sit there contemplating why I've choose to destroy my liver."  
  
Hikari and Tailmon glanced up then shrugged simultaneously.  
  
"Well since you're not going to tell me, I'm going to have to figure out what's going on. I really don't care to see you cause yourself harm."  
  
"If it was something I wanted to tell you, I would. Hell, its not something I want to even admit to myself and honestly my dear Kari-chan you can't even solve your own problems so how are you going to help me with mine?" he countered, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"So we're going to get into this again huh Dai? I liked it better before you became such an asshole. What happened to the friend I grew up with? You were perfectly fine till our college graduation... then you became just gyah!"  
  
"Ever think that maybe I was always this asshole huh? No one ever bothered to notice when I had problems. No one wanted to talk about them with me, but everyone under the fuckin sun came to me with theirs. It wasn't because you guys actually wanted my advice because heaven forbid I have an intelligent thought, no it was because you guys wanted someone to cheer you up." he spat.  
  
"Daisuke. I never thought."  
  
"Yeah you never thought Kari-chan, none of you did. I've been like this for years 

Kari-chan, hell I was like this in college. No one bothered notice though; the only one who did was sucked into your guy's idea of me. So once again I was left to deal with my problems on my own. Then we all graduated and you guy's moved on to whatever. You and that asshole fiancée of yours moved into a lovely little house outside of the city. All of the older digidestined already had lives that I really wasn't much of a part of because everyone just took me as they always did, then Miyako and Ken. Well they did whatever the fuck it is they're doing now."  
  
Hikari stared at Daisuke for a moment then silently turned away from him.  
  
"So now you don't want to talk about it my dear Kari-chan?"  
  
"No. I don't want to talk to you when you're like this, you're an angry drunk Daisuke and honestly I don't feel like putting up with your asshole personality at the moment."  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here anyways, you coming chibimon?"  
  
The tiny little digimon appeared from under the bed, and hopped into his partner's arms. Daisuke pulled his digivice from out of his pocket.  
  
"There's plenty of food, and you know where the money is if you need anything. Digiport open."  
  
Hikari shook her head as a flash of light appeared behind her, and her best friend and his partner were gone.  
  
"Running from your problems like always, huh Dai?" she whispered.

.............................................  
  
Daisuke glared at the tree in front of him, his partner watched in dismay at his friend's obvious frustration.  
  
"Suke-chan, you can't keep not telling her."  
  
"Of course I can, she doesn't need to know my problems. Not like she'd understand them anyways, she'd one probably freak out then give me some lecture on why I didn't say anything before and so on. I don't need to be lectured anymore on what I should of done and what I have done."  
  
Chibimon sighed, "Suke... Kari-chan is a better person than that. You complain how everyone was never there for you, or how they never listened to your problems. Thing is Suke, you never even gave them the slightest hint. You always acted so happy and bouncy, that's the way you've always been how were they to know any different. Anyways one person did see through your glamour, and you shut him out as well."  
  
"Because he left me as well." whispered Daisuke.  
  
"He didn't leave you, Suke. You pushed him out the door."

......................................................  
  
Hikari smiled slightly as she looked at the clean apartment, at least it would be livable till whenever he returned. A small knock on the door startled her from her thoughts.  
  
'Who in the world?' she thought.  
  
She sighed as she finished drying her hands and stood up on her tiptoes to peek through the hole. She was grateful when she saw ruffled lavender hair, and smiled politely as she opened the door.  
  
"Miyako-chan? What brings you here?"  
  
The woman blinked slightly as she stared at Hikari.  
  
"Hikari-chan? Did I get it confused? I thought this was Daisuke's place, not yours and Takeru's."  
  
Hikari wrinkled her nose at the name of her supposed fiancée.  
  
"It is Daisuke's, come in and we'll have some tea and I'll explain it all to you."  
  
"What?! I can't believe Takeru's being such an asshole... never knew the guy had it in him. Hikari-chan, why did you come to Daisuke's though? I'm sure your brother or hell any of us would let you stay with them."  
  
Hikari shrugged, "I suppose I knew Dai would be the only one who wouldn't ask me a lot of questions. At the time I wasn't really prepared to even accept it, much less talk about it. Now enough about silly old me, what brings you here Miya-chan?"  
  
Now it was Miyako's turn to wrinkle her nose, "Lots of things I suppose... I suppose its kind of stupid of me. See, I've been feeling lately like Ken just puts up with me. I figured since Dai and him used to be so close, that maybe Dai would be able to explain his behavior to me. That's awful isn't it? I don't know my own boyfriend at all. I mean sure we get along and we have fun, but I've been feeling recently that maybe it isn't a boyfriend/girlfriend type of relationship."  
  
Hikari smiled sympathetically, "I honestly wouldn't rely too much on Dai for advice."  
  
"Why's that?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Because she's determined I'm too much of an asshole to think of others recently." replied Daisuke, as he casually strolled into the living room.  
  
Miyako raised an eyebrow as Daisuke sat down on a beanbag chair opposite the two women.  
  
"Dai, no offense, you look like shit," Miyako stated.  
  
"None taken Miya-chan. What brings you to my little hole that Kari-chan has obviously just cleaned."  
  
Miyako shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Daisuke ran his hand threw his hair, as he realized what he was about to be asked and decided to cut her off before it could even happen.  
  
"Miya, I told you once I won't give you advice on that."  
  
"Daisuke! How can you be so inconsiderate?" criticized Hikari.  
  
Daisuke glared at Hikari, then picked up his coat, "Ask her, I'm not going into it right now Hikari. She made an agreement with me a long time that she wouldn't come to me for relationship advice. She knows very well I won't give it to her. Now if you don't mind, some of us have work to attend to."  
  
With that he left, and Hikari once again rolled her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"My word, why am I stuck with such a stubborn friend? I'm sorry Miya, I didn't know he'd be an asshole to you as well."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I did make that agreement sometime ago."  
  
Hikari looked at her friend surprised, "But why would Dai make you agree to not discuss your relationships with him?"  
  
Miya smiled sadly, "Its not all the relationships I've had, its just one. That agreement was made on our college graduation."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened, "That's when you... and Ken..."  
  
"That's when we started dating."

................................................  
  
Daisuke sighed as he listened to his lawyers discuss a recent business proposition with him. It sounded interesting enough and it seemed like it would do well.  
  
"That's enough for now guys. You've started repeating, I have plenty of information to present to the board."  
  
He smiled as he shook the last person's hand and then turned to look out the window. A frown crossed his face as a woman came up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist.  
  
"Kaoru-chan." he muttered sternly.  
  
"Hmmm?" the woman whispered as she started undoing his belt buckle.  
  
He broke off the embrace and stood to face the woman in front of him, who was already visibly pouting.  
  
"Kaoru-chan. you know I'm not..."  
  
The woman's face immediately turned to anger, "What? So I'm not good enough? You sure didn't seem to think that last week. Your an asshole you know that Motomiya! Oh yeah just to let you know I quit."  
  
She then proceeded to slap him and storm out of the room.  
  
'Meh... women. It's getting kind of old to be called an asshole every time I attempt to talk with a woman.'  
  
He quickly grabbed his coat and then proceeded to tell his secretary that he would be gone for the rest of the day. He then looked at the empty chair like an idiot.  
  
'Oh yeah... bad memory here, my secretary just quit.'  
  
He shrugged then proceeded to head to the elevator. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize there was another presence in the elevator till he felt something sharp prod him in the back.  
  
"I believe you and me, need to have a talk."  
  
Daisuke grimaced then smiled slightly, "You do know, even like that and with a pencil stabbing into my back, I'm always going to recognize your voice Taichi."  
  
He spun around and was greeted with a pouting Taichi.  
  
"You know, you're no fun anymore Dai. Much too serious."  
  
Daisuke grinned, "So I've been told, various times today I might add. How was Ireland?"  
  
"Wonderful, care to inform me on why my sister is living at your apartment?"

.....................................................  
  
"I don't understand. Why would Dai have such an issue with you and Ken dating?" asked a confused Hikari.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure; it's honestly a question I've been trying to figure out for years. I've asked him about it various times and he just wouldn't say. After that day and that agreement, Daisuke hasn't seen Ken at all."  
  
"What? Who's doing was that?"  
  
"Dai's I'm assuming, because Ken made plenty of attempts to spend time with Dai. Hell, if Dai would of let him, I think Ken would of spent more time with him than me. Didn't you notice how every time we had get togethers of the digidestined, Daisuke would always mange to have a meeting or something of the sort?"  
  
Hikari thought back, true they had only had one or two get togethers in all these years, but Daisuke had never been at either one.

.................................................  
  
"Man. so that's what's going on. Don't worry, I'm sure those two will get their misunderstanding fixed soon enough if Yama has anything to say about it." Taichi grinned.  
  
Daisuke shrugged and dipped another fry into some cheese, stirring it around a bit.  
  
"So what's up with you? You haven't been your oh so chipper self in some time now."  
  
"I've been told that recently as well, according to your dear sister, I'm a asshole who's doing nothing, but managing to destroy his liver."  
  
"Hikari did always have a way with words." Taichi laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she's got her own problems thought. She doesn't need to hear about mine, especially since I can't even explain them to myself."  
  
Taichi's smile turned somewhat sad, "Hey Dai, what happened at your guy's graduation? You don't spend any time with the others anymore, and I've been told by a few sources that you're avoiding Ken like the plague."  
  
Daisuke frowned slightly, "I'm taking those sources would be Mimi and Sora? Nothing happened at the graduation, nothing happened to me at all. I just made a few decisions and am choosing to stick by them."  
  
Taichi raised his hands like someone had a gun to his back, "Eesh, watch it with the attitude will ya? I was just trying to help."  
  
Daisuke smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired, rough day. I've got a couple of things to take care of, if you like to go ahead and visit your sister at my apartment. Last time I checked, Miyako was there as well, and I'm sure she still is. They're probably deep in conversation about me by now. See ya."  
  
Daisuke waved to Taichi and proceeded to head out into the chilly evening. He hated lying, but he didn't care to be questioned about his choices.

......................................Hikari rose from her conversation with Miyako as another knock sounded on the other side of the door. She once again peeked through the hole and smiled as she opened the door for her brother.  
  
"Long time no see brother dear."  
  
Taichi grinned.  
  
"You and I need to have a talk sister dear, but you're spared for today because I'm much more curious about your landlord."  
  
"What you mean Mr. I have stick shoved up my butt for eternity?" muttered Hikari.  
  
"That would be the one and the same. You've been here for about a month or so right? You have to have more of a clue about what's going on with him." Taichi stated.  
  
"I'm honestly learning much at the moment, I do believe that it has to do with Miya-chan's boyfriend." she replied.  
  
"Well it looks like we have two people that we need to have a discussion with," grinned Taichi.  
  
"Two?" questioned Miyako.  
  
"Ken obliviously, but first I think we need to have a certain pink haired beauty over to get drunk so that she might finally spill her guts."  
  
"But Tai, why do we need Mimi?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Because she knows why Dai's the way he is." 


	2. Chapter 2 Raindrops Falling

Xin

Lyra

Chapter 2 – Raindrops Falling on my Head

...........................

Daisuke sighed as he walked through the park.

'What is up with everyone recently? No one had this much interest in my problems before. Now its like I have a big sign on my head that says bother me.'

He was so lost in thought he didn't see the lightening that cut across the sky like a knife, nor did he hear the thunder that followed. He finally looked up when he realized that it was pouring.

"Damn. I left my umbrella at the office and its as cold as hell out here as well."

He shrugged, he wasn't very far from home, but honestly he had no desire to return right now.

'Yeah so I can go home, and see probably everyone under the sun is there, discussing what's wrong with me, or I can sit here in the rain.'

He was already soaked, so he simply sat down on a bench watching the rainfall.

"I'm tired of everyone trying to get into my business. I have my reasons for my actions, if I wanted them known I'd tell them."

He smiled sadly as he remember the last day he had saw his best friend. He had been so happy. So happy, that he failed to notice the nervousness in his friend's eyes, or the fact that he had been looking at Daisuke intently for half of the ceremony. He had failed to notice everything like usual.

.............................................................................

"What do you want Tai? I know very well that you didn't drag me and Sora here just to enjoy our company," growled Mimi.

"Aww, don't you trust me Mimi dear? Here have something to drink, you're way too stressed tonight," replied a not so smooth Taichi.

"Don't you aww me Yagami, I know you want something, so just spit it out already."

Taichi grinned, "You know me way too well Mimi dear. I want to know what's up with Daisuke."

"Suke? Why are you curious about him?" she asked quietly.

"We're worried about him. Ever since I've come to live here, I've seen a new side to him that I didn't even know existed. If he isn't working, he's drinking non-stop. He never sleeps, and when he does he wakes up screaming. As if there's just something he doesn't want to accept or think about, so it haunts him in his sleep instead," stated Hikari.

"So he isn't doing any better huh? I had hoped he would eventually snap out of it. I tried so many times with him, but honestly I'm not the one he needs to be talking to," Mimi replied.

..............................................................

Daisuke grimaced as he slowly pulled himself to his feet; it had definitely not been a good idea to sit out in the freezing cold rain. Even now as he slowly headed towards his house, he could feel his body giving in to what he was sure would be on hell of a cold.

"Just great, I'm gonna go home, if I make it that far and put up with all their questions half dead. Go me," he muttered under his breath.

"Who says you're going to get that far pretty boy?" asked a gruff voice.

"Shit." muttered Daisuke as he felt a body slam into him.

He cursed under his breath as another punch connected with his stomach. He swiftly kicked his attacker off of him, as he pushed himself up to his knees. He prepared to look up and then felt the connection of cold steel to his forehead.

"Enough games Motomiya, I know you always have plenty of money on you, now give it," stated his attacker.

"You mean you attempted to beat the shit out of me, for just a little cash? Are the drugs really worth this much?"

His attacker didn't take well to being criticized and Daisuke realized his mistake quickly as a foot connected with his side. He didn't have time to counter as his attacker suddenly slumped over and fell on top of him.

"What the hell?" Daisuke questioned as he slowly pushed his attacker off of him.

"Long time no see," whispered a friendly voice.

Daisuke looked up to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring into his own. He cursed mentally and would of continued to do so, if the world hadn't taken that moment to start spinning.

"Long time no see," he whispered as he slumped over and his mind fell into oblivion.

........................................................

Ken Ichijouji looked sadly at the man who now occupied his couch. He cursed silently as he felt Daisuke's forehead to be greeted with a great amount of heat in return. He knew he had to get his friend out of those soaking wet clothes and warmed back up, or matters were only going to get worse.

"I suppose it really isn't a time to be modest," he whispered and proceeded to drag his friend towards the bedroom.

Minomon watched silently as his partner covered the now shivering Daisuke with another cover.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the bug digimon.

"Well it would seem Daisuke would like to ignore the fact that he's human, and how stupid it is to stand outside in the cold wet rain," Ken muttered in return.

"I. heard.. that.. and I'm not... stupid," Daisuke wheezed.

Ken ignored his friend's comment, "Good you're awake, here swallow these."

Daisuke attempted a glare, but found much to his dismay that he was barely even able to move, much less show any other facial expression. Ken sighed and sat down on the bed beside his friend.

"Here, open your mouth."

Daisuke obliged and found two pills quickly thrown in his mouth, along with a sip of water. He swallowed, and then stared dazed at his friend. He hadn't seen Ken since graduation, which had been close to two years ago. Not much had changed; he still kept his hair just around his chin, although it looked like he might finally be filling out. He still had that slight girlish look to him, but definitely it was much less than it had been in their youth.

He went to open his mouth to speak, but Ken cut him off.

"You should get some rest Suke-chan, there will be plenty of time for explanations and talk later when you're feeling better."

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes. He was partially grateful for his fever; he knew Ken wouldn't allow him to escape him a second time.

'Can't run from the past forever can I?' he thought sadly as sleep finally claimed him.

Ken relaxed as he saw his friend's breaths become calmer. He sighed as his thoughts ran back to a conversation he had with his girlfriend sometime earlier.

"_Ken, I need to talk with you," stated Miyako quietly._

_Ken looked up at his girlfriend of two years and nodded understandingly._

"_You know Ken, we've been dating for close to two years now and honestly I feel like our relationship is in sort of a rut. I talk with Hikari-chan and she always knows what's going on with Takeru, even when they have a fight. Ken, I never know what's going on in that head of yours, hell we don't ever even really fight."_

"_Miya, we've had plenty of fights," Ken replied._

"_No we haven't. All that normally happens is I scream or whine about whatever it is that has made me angry and you just apologize and promise to do better. I feel like all I am to you is someone to pass time with. Do you even mean it when you say you love me?"_

_Ken looked at her shocked, he definitely hadn't expected her to question that._

"_Miya, how can you even ask me something like that? Do you think I'd tell you something like that just to make you happy?" he asked._

"_Maybe that's not the best way to put it. I don't know, Ken. Do you know, love me romantically? I don't doubt you care about me deeply, but is it the can't live without you love, or a best friend's love?"_

_Ken stared at her contemplating her words. He had never really thought about it._

Ken ran his hands through his hair. Sure, he loved Miyako, but he didn't think he would die without her. He enjoyed her company sure... but what was really the difference between loving someone romantically and as a friend?

...........................................................................................................

"Mimi, do you know what happened at graduation?" asked Miyako.

"Nothing, that's what happened," muttered Mimi.

"Nothing? Was something supposed to happen?" questioned Hikari.

Mimi didn't say anything as she glanced over and looked at her girlfriend. Sora smiled knowingly and turned to Miyako.

"Miya-chan, can I have a word with you?"

Miyako looked at Sora confused, "Sure, I guess."

Sora and Miyako took walked back towards Daisuke's bedroom, while Mimi and turned to the others a neutral expression on her face.

"I'm sure Suke will probably kill me for this, but I worry he will never find peace otherwise. Let me tell you a story."

.........................................................................................................

"_He didn't leave you Suke. You pushed him out the door."_

Daisuke stared at the ceiling and sighed. Chibimon was right to a point he supposed, Ken didn't go anywhere, Daisuke had just stopped returning his friend's calls. It wasn't really right of him, he just one day got up and ignored his best friend.

'Hell, I am a asshole aren't I?'

He frowned as he attempted to sit up and found that the world had decided to start spinning again. He stared straight ahead and waited for clock to be on the wall instead of the floor. He looked around; it had to be close to dawn.

'I've been out for that long?'

He turned slowly, dragging each foot off the bed with a sort of precise ease. He braced himself, as he attempted to stand, and smiled when he found himself upright and the clock in its proper place. He took one step forward and then another.

"Hey, looks like I might be getting slightly better. I didn't know Ken had a cat.. wait.. that's not a cat... aww damnit."

He closed his eyes as the world started to spin once again, he could feel his knees buckling from underneath me. He waited for the inevitable impact.

"Hey, Ken's floor is pretty soft," he smiled slightly as the blackness came once more.

Ken shook his head affectionately and carried the slightly younger man back to the bed. He smiled as he brushed some of Daisuke's hair away from the feverish man's forehead. He couldn't believe it had been close to two years since he had seen his friend. He supposed it was kind of stupid of him; he could of found Daisuke much sooner. It wouldn't have been hard with his face all over half of the media. Then again he had made a lot of stupid mistakes in the past couple of years.

_"Why don't you just say something? You'll never get anywhere like this Ichijouji!" yelled a rather annoyed Takeru_.

_Ken looked at one of his best friends a blush quickly spreading across his face. He then ran his hand through his hair and smiled the best he knew how._

"_Because I'd rather not lose him Takeru, I'm happy like this. I don't need to be loved in return. I can stay like this the rest of my life."_

_With that Ken turned and walked away. Takeru put his hand to his forehead, he didn't even notice the bundle of lavender hair that ran past him and caught up with Ken._

..................................................................................................

"Miya-chan, why did you ask Ken out that day?" asked Sora

_"Hey Ken! Wait up for a minute will ya?" shouted Miyako._

_"What is Miyako?" Ken asked politely._

_"Psh, Miya-chan Ken, Miya-chan. Umm... I was sort of wondering if maybe you would like to go see a movie or something sometime, just the two of us."_

_"That would be nice, Miya-chan," Ken replied and smiled._

"What kind of questions is that Sora?" snapped Miyako.

"You know what I mean Miyako. That day at graduation, what made you choose that day to ask Ken out?"

"Umm, well I suppose I just figured that since we were done with college that maybe Ken would start paying attention to other things instead of his studies and Daisuke," replied Miyako.

"Miya-chan, have you ever talked to Ken about Daisuke?"

"Hmm. Sure lots of times, but it never really got anywhere. Anytime I suggested that he go and ask Hikari where Daisuke was hiding out at, he would reply with some saying of his. Oh what was it? Something about the door is locked, and he no longer as the key."

.........................................................................................................

_"Its so hot, why the bloody hell is it so hot? Ken, why the hell aren't you burning up? I barely see any sweat on you?" questioned Daisuke._

_"Because unlike you, I know how foolish it is to run in ninety degree weather Dai."_

_Ken watched as something flickered across his auburn haired friend._

_"When did you start calling me that?" asked Daisuke with a strange tone to his voice._

_Ken looked at his friend in puzzlement, "Call you what?"_

_Daisuke shrugged then smiled, "Never mind, it isn't anything important. Come on let's get some ice cream then maybe you won't have to listen to me complain so much."_

_Ken sighed as he watched Daisuke sleep from the corner of his eye._

'Old memories that never fade huh? I wonder what he meant that day?'

Ken opened his eyes fully as Daisuke began to thrash around as if something was chasing him. He quickly realized that his friend would end up injuring himself if it continued.

"Dai, wake up!" he yelled, shaking his friend lightly.

"Takeru... shut up... you don't know... it... doesn't... no... doesn't... matter." Daisuke muttered while kicking the sheet off him.

Ken didn't have time to wonder what his feverish friend was dreaming about because one of Daisuke's sweaty fists made contact with his eye.

...........................................................................................................

Takeru shuffled his feet nervously as he paced outside a familiar apartment door. He finally smiled slightly and knocked lightly on the door.

"Ow! Stupid... " muttered a voice in obvious pain.

The door opened to reveal Ken sporting what Takeru assumed was an ice pack covering one eye.

"Rough day?" Takeru teased.

"Shut up. Well come in, although I'll warn you to ignore the noises and not venture into the bedroom. Sleeping beauty sports quite the right hook," replied Ken.

"Sleeping beauty? Who Miyako?" Takeru questioned.

"Not exactly, if you wanna see for yourself go take a look."

Takeru raised an eyebrow to Ken who merely shrugged and headed back into the kitchen for my ice. Takeru ventured slowly down the hall glancing at the pictures. Most of them were of the chosen children from the past couple years. He glanced at their graduation photo.

"Everyone looks so happy," he murmured.

He looked up as he heard mumbles coming from behind Ken's bedroom door.

'It can't be..' he thought mind racing.

"Daisuke?" he questioned.

It had been sometime since he had seen Daisuke, it had been a couple months after graduation.

_"You what?! Why didn't you say something sooner Dai?"_

_"Humph, way to be casual about it. I think Mimi and Sora in America probably heard you. It's not like it matters anyways," muttered Daisuke._

_"You can't honestly mean that. Dai, you're smarter than this."_

_Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I'm not getting into it. You don't and wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter."_

_Takeru looked at Ken dumbfounded as he entered_ the room with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"Why is Daisuke the one in your bed and not Miyako?"

Ken shot Takeru a look, "Don't start assuming things, we met in the street, and he passed out from a fever because the moron had been out in the rain god only knows how long."

Takeru shrugged, "So I take it, you two are doing about the same thing you were years ago? Avoiding one another because neither one wants to get some thoughts and ideas out in the open."

Ken sighed, "Sometimes things don't work out like in the fairytales Takeru. You of all people should know that. Now I heard an earful from Miyako, around an hour ago, about yours and Hikari um problems."

Takeru grimaced, he had really been hoping to avoid this conversation.

...........................................................................................................

Mimi looked sadly out the window as the rain continued.

"I suppose this must be a shock for you all, Daisuke always did manage to keep his drinking hidden so well. I suppose he started sophomore year of college, at least that's when I found at. It was for him I suppose a way to forget his problems. He used to have other ways, but he began forcing them out as well," Mimi stated.

"Ken," whispered Miyako as she and Sora reappeared in the hallway.

..........................................................................................................

"You know something, you two talk too much," muttered a semi-conscious Daisuke.

Ken and Takeru looked up from their conversation on the couch to see a worse for wear Daisuke supporting himself against the wall in the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Takeru.

"Meh, nothing to worry about. I've had worse than this," replied Daisuke as he slowly made his way to the couch.

Unfortunately he didn't entirely make it, and once again found himself being caught, by not one, but two hot guys.

"Dai, your stubbornness will be the death of you someday. Now sit, and don't move for once," scolded Ken.

Daisuke shot Ken what he had hoped was an intimidating glare, but for some reason he doubted. Ken promptly ignored his friend's antics and turned back to Takeru who was currently laughing at them.

"I'm glad I bring you such amusement," muttered Daisuke.

"Trust me, you two bring me much more amusement and annoyance that any two people should be capable of," replied Takeru.

Daisuke looked at him funny as he was unable to comprehend Takeru's words. Takeru merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Ken.

"So what do you think?" asked Takeru.

"I'd say as you are always suggesting to me, to talk. It sounds like you and Hikari may just have one huge misunderstanding going on here. You don't want to lose something special over some fictional story," stated Ken.

Daisuke snorted then smiled fondly at his friend, "Don't worry, Kari-chan's a reasonable girl most of the time, if she'd stay in her own freaking bed for once, but otherwise I think you'd be surprised how willing she would be to listen."

Takeru smiled," You're right Dai... Hey, wait a minute. What the hell do you mean stay in her bed? You're supposed to watching over Hikari, not trying to sleep with her!!"

Daisuke wished he wasn't sick for the first time since he had woken up at Ken's apartment, because he soon found himself hauled off his feet by a beet red Takeru.

"Psh, Takeru think for a minute will ya? It's me Daisuke," stated Daisuke.

Takeru looked at him puzzled for a minute, "Oh yeah. Sorry Dai, I get carried away sometimes. Well it would seem I have a certain beauty to visit, but don't worry I'll be back soon to check up on you."

Takeru patted Daisuke on the head, and casually avoided Daisuke's attempt at biting his hand off. He smiled at Ken, "Thanks. Oh by the way Dai, take your own damn advice."

Daisuke looked at Takeru slightly annoyed, Takeru merely waved as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door into the morning's light.

"Stupid Takeru, stupid crest of hope," he muttered annoyed.

Then as suddenly as he started rambling he stopped as he seemed to remember where he was. He looked at Ken for the first time straight in the eyes in two years.

"Long time no see," Ken whispered.


End file.
